In the field of automotive engineering the application of switching devices to operate actuators based on one or more sensor signals is commonly known. In particular, when optimizing the operation of a combustion engine, it may be necessary to adapt the operation of a fuel injection system to the operation of valves for closing and opening one or more air inlets or one or more an air outlets to a combustion chamber, wherein the operation of said valves is caused by a camshaft, and/or to adapt the operation of an ignition system to the operation of a piston, which is moved by a crankshaft. In order to allow such adaptation of the above mentioned operations one or more switching signals may be used. Thereby a switching signal may be triggered based on a level of a sensor signal.